How to Save a Servant
by Ace Hardwind
Summary: Harry is captured and turned into a mutate with his family. As the only one to survive he is turned into a servant of Xanatos.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello again everyone. Stupid plot bunnies have struck again and seriously when in the world will they stop striking? When will they just leave me alone to work on the stories they've already come up with? *Ahem* Sorry about that folks anyway this is a Harry Potter/ Gargoyles crossover.

Summary: Captured along with his family Harry is turned into a mutate by Sevarius. However, he is the only one to survive and is turned into a weapon for Xanatos.

The pairings are:

Xanatos/Fox

Goliath/Elisa

Eventual Harry/Lexington

Harry cowered as his body shook from the unimaginable pain, the pain he was currently experiencing was beyond any of the pain that his relatives had caused and he had plenty of scars and bruises from the numerous beatings that his Uncle had inflicted on him. He brought his newly formed wings around him as though hiding and cried. As his body continued to shake and mutate he found himself remembering what had happened to bring him to this painful point in time…

Harry looked around him at the tall buildings of New York City in shock; it was just so different from back home. He suddenly stood ramrod straight as his Uncle turned to face him and said, "Don't you dare say anything while I'm dealing with this Mr. Xanatos boy or I'll make you wish you'd never been born." Harry gulped at his Uncle's threat and nodded as the family piled into the limousine that had arrived to take them to Mr. Xanatos's headquarters.

On the way over Harry found his eyes drooping and noticed worriedly that the rest of his family was already asleep and Harry doubted that his Uncle, as excited as the man was for the business deal with Xanatos Industries, would just fall asleep. Harry didn't have much longer to ponder the strange situation as he soon succumbed to the knock-out gas that was filling the inside of the limousine.

A few hours later Harry groaned and awoke to find himself stuck in a cage and surrounded by corpses but not just any corpses, these corpses were the corpses of his family. Harry gulped as he looked at the dead bodies of his family; his Uncle had apparently grown what appeared to be blood-covered wings and had bled to death as blood spurted from his new appendages. His cousin, Dudley, on the other hand appeared to have bled from his eyes and ears as his skin turned hard and scaly. His aunt had turned into some strange creature, half human and half stone but had no visible wounds and appeared to have just died suddenly.

Harry looked up to see a man with short brown hair wearing a generic white lab coat and preparing a syringe full of some blood red liquid. He walked forward, a creepy smile on his face as he put the syringe into a tube and brought the tube up to his mouth. He blew into the tube causing the syringe to fly through the air and embed itself in Harry's shoulder. Harry, his eyes wide, pulled the syringe out only to see that it was empty and looked at the creepy man who said, "That's the last sample of gargoyle mutagen I have, now to see just what I can learn from its effects."

Within minutes Harry was sweating and shaking as his skin turned hard and purple and his eyes started glowing…

Harry peeked out from in-between his wings and gulped as he felt the pain and the shaking beginning to stop and saw that three armed men and one armed woman had joined the creepy scientist. As the pain changed to a dull ache and his body shook for the last time the front of the cage opened up and two of the armed men walked forward and grabbed his arms pulling him out of the cage. The woman placed a metal collar around his neck which clicked as it snapped into place and the two guards released his arms.

Harry reached his hands up to the collar and tried to pull it off only for the creepy scientist to say, "Sorry dear boy but we can't have that," and push a button on a remote control. Harry felt electricity flow through his body and he fell to the ground crying as his body shook out of his control.

Harry looked up from his spot on the floor as the collar stopped shocking him and he growled, "You will die." The creepy scientist merely smirked and said, "Not by your hand though," and proceeded to shock Harry again. Harry cried as a rich-looking man walked in and smiled a creepy smile at the sight before Harry lost consciousness.

Harry learned much from the rich-looking man who he later learned was the Mr. Xanatos. He learned martial arts so that he could better use his new body and learned much of the education that he'd missed due to his relatives who had punished him for doing well in school.

The most interesting lessons that Harry had learned though were those on gargoyles and magic. Xanatos was enemies with the gargoyles and wanted Harry to know how to easily destroy them. Xanatos had also given Harry a short sword and taught him how to use so that he would not be at a disadvantage if he were to ever face the gargoyle, Hudson, in battle. He had no idea how Xanatos had learned of his freakishness but he had and unlike his relatives Xanatos seemed to want to nurture Harry's magic abilities. Harry knew that Xanatos was paying a great deal of money for the services of the people who taught him and knew that he should be grateful but somehow he didn't feel grateful, probably because of the maddening collar around his neck that Xanatos held the remote control to and Xanatos had no problems with using it.

Harry while he was mostly gargoyle now did not possess the gargoyle weakness of stone sleep as he still possessed enough human DNA to negate that need of gargoyle physiology. This excited Xanatos who obtained some of Harry's DNA to see if that unique characteristic could be copied into any new clones he created.

A few months after Harry had been mutated by the creepy scientist, who he later learned was named Sevarius, Harry found himself looking into a mirror and observing every change that had taken place in his body. His skin had turned hard and purple, except for the pale scars that covered his body and he now had a long tail and huge wings. He also had two small horns poking out of the back of his head but he still had his messy black hair and green eyes. His fingers and toes had turned into talons and his canines had elongated. Harry sighed before putting on his new clothes, a black vest and a pair of black pants and walking out to the roof where he knew his master was waiting for him.

Harry nodded to Owen Burnett who was standing next to Xanatos, the man was just as much a servant to Xanatos as he was although despite that Harry didn't trust the man, there was just something about him that set his magic on edge and Harry had learned to trust his magic.

Xanatos smiled and said, "Hello Harry. Sevarius has betrayed me and taken my latest creation, you are to guard the castle while I go deal with him, understood?" Harry nodded and said, "Yes, Mr. Xanatos." With that Xanatos left wearing a concealable suit of battle armor underneath a trench coat.

Harry sighed and made his way to the top of the tallest tower to wait for the return of his master, one day he would have revenge for what Xanatos had had done to him although it was a shame that he wouldn't be able to have his revenge against Sevarius as well.

Many hours passed before Xanatos returned and Harry was surprised to see his master return with a scared looking Sevarius. It wasn't until a few hours later when listening to Xanatos and Burnett talk that Harry learned just what his master had been up to. Harry rubbed his chin thoughtfully, he hadn't thought much of Thailog but if Thailog could battle Goliath to a standstill and outsmart Xanatos then it would be wise to be wary of the creature.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I can't believe I forget to do the disclaimer last chapter. Anyways, here it is…

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own or claim to own Harry Potter or Gargoyles.

Harry watched from a nearby rooftop as the gargoyles fought and were easily defeating the Pack who had finally decided to climb out of whatever hole they'd been hiding in. The gargoyles were easily defeating their opponents and Harry decided that now was as good a time as any to complete his mission, which was to discover where the gargoyles now lived.

Harry beat his wings and lifted up into the sky before dropping down onto the Pack member Dingo. Dingo fell to the ground and rolled over pinning the small gargoyle underneath him only for Harry to magically lift Dingo off of him and to then punch the Pack member in the head and send Dingo crashing to the ground.

Harry then turned around and saw a different Pack member, Wolf running towards him. Harry smirked and fired a scarlet blast of light from his hand which collided with Wolf locking his legs together. Harry then felt strong arms wrap around him and lift him into the air; apparently Dingo hadn't been as unconscious as Harry had thought he was. Dingo threw Harry through the air and Harry crashed into the cement rooftop only to end up rolling off.

Lexington seeing that Harry was about to fall off of the roof hurried over to the edge of the roof and grabbed Harry's hand and held on long enough for Harry to dig his claws into the side of the building and claw his way back up onto the rooftop. Harry nodded in thanks before pushing Lexington out of the way and punching Hyena, who had snuck up behind him in the face. Harry jumped back as Hyena swung one of her clawed hands at him as she held her face with her other hand.

Harry smirked and easily deflected a jab thrown by Hyena before drawing his short sword and swinging it, cutting the claws off of her gloves but leaving her hand intact, he knew that his master wanted the Pack left mostly whole for some plan of his that he was concocting.

As Goliath stood over a wounded Jackal Dingo threw a metal ball at Goliath which collided with Goliath's back and badly shocked the large gargoyle. Harry watched as the other gargoyles rushed to a suddenly unconscious Goliath's side and the Pack hurried into their small ship which lifted off of the rooftop before flying away.

Harry had to fight a smile as Brooklyn asked for him to help them return Goliath to their home. Harry had no idea that the mission would solve itself so easily.

Harry sat on a step in the clock tower as the old gargoyle, Hudson, tried to convince Goliath to name one of the three young gargoyles as a second in command. Harry straightened up as Hudson walked over to him and asked in his Scottish accent, "And as for you, do you have a name or a clan young one?" Harry said, "My name is Shadow and no I don't have a clan." The old gargoyle smiled slightly before asking, "Do ye mind me asking but why Shadow?" Harry shook his head and recited the story that Xanatos had created for him, "My parents nicknamed me Shadow because I would always hide in shadows and pounce on them as they walked by." Hudson laughed at that and said, "Really then, do ye mind me asking what happened to them?" Harry looked at the ground pretending to be sad and said, "They died when I was very young so I really don't remember them very much."

Hudson nodded and said, "Well, it's nice to meet you Shadow," and offered Harry a hand which Harry shook. Hudson then said, "Well why don't ye come meet the rest of the clan, Shadow?" Harry shrugged and followed Hudson over to the other gargoyles pretending to be shy. Lexington, apparently fooled by Harry's act said, "There's no need to be shy around us, we won't bite." Harry smiled at that before asking with a smirk, "And what if I want you to bite?" Lexington blushed as the other gargoyles laughed or in Goliath's case chuckled. Brooklyn said, "Hey, you're alright kid; my name's Brooklyn, what's yours?" Harry smiled before saying, "My name's Shadow." Broadway then spoke up saying, "Well, Shadow it's nice to meet you, I'm Broadway." Lexington, still fighting his blush said, "I'm Lexington, nice to meet you." The tired Goliath smiled and said, "I am Goliath it is a pleasure to meet you Shadow." Harry nodded at each of the introductions before saying, "Well, it's been a pleasure but it's almost sunrise and I should get home."

At this Hudson said, "I thought ye said ye didn't have a clan, lad?" Harry looked at Hudson and said, "That's right, I don't have a clan but I do have a home and I'd like to get there and hopefully not have to find a safe rooftop to rest on." As the three young gargoyles protested and tried to convince Harry to stay, Goliath waited a few seconds before saying, "Let the boy go if that is his choice however," he continued turning to Harry, "should you ever wish to pay us a visit or need to rest somewhere know that you will always be welcome here." Harry nodded before running out of the clock tower and gliding out into the night and towards his master's home to report on the success of his mission.

When Harry walked into his master's office he found Xanatos and Fox playing chess and Harry waited for Xanatos to recognize him before he walked forward and gave Xanatos an oral report on the mission. Xanatos stroked his beard before saying, "So they're staying in the clock tower are they, well I suppose that makes sense." Fox then motioned Harry over and handed him a note. Harry read the note and looked at Fox before shrugging and walking from the office and back to his room.

Xanatos looked Fox and asked, "Mind if I ask what that was about?" Fox smirked and said, "Just tapping into a possible resource before you do, that's all." Xanatos smiled and said, "Interesting move although I wonder if it'll pay off." Fox, still smirking, said, "Well, I guess we'll see soon won't we?"

One Month Later…

Harry watched from his hiding spot as the three young gargoyles split up to try and prove that each was worthy of being Goliath's second. Harry scratched at his neck before taking off after Lexington; the green gargoyle intrigued him, despite being from a time long ago he had adapted to modern life quite well not to mention Harry enjoyed teasing the poor gargoyle as he had been doing for the past few weeks. Harry also thought that it was sweet how Lexington kept trying to look after him and convince him to stay at the clock tower. Harry smirked as he remembered Fox's orders; soon it would be time to test himself and the three young gargoyles against the new, upgraded Pack.

Harry watched Lexington break up a couple of muggings before gliding to the train station where he knew that the Pack was keeping Goliath and the others. He knew that it wouldn't be long before the others would arrive, due to Fox's message and it would be a shame if he disappointed his mistress, after all she had asked for his aid and it would mean screwing over his master.

Harry for the most part didn't interfere at the beginning of the battle preferring just to sit back, watch and learn. It wasn't until he saw both Jackal and Wolf begin beating up on Brooklyn that he interfered. Harry glided past Wolf punching his fellow mutate in the back of the head as Jackal descended from where he was to battle Brooklyn.

Harry drew his sword and backed away from the enraged mutate who walked towards him slowly, growling as he did. Harry stabbed out towards Wolf's left shoulder and quickly drew his arm back as Wolf tried to swipe his sword away. Harry, now smiling, swung his sword and drew a thin, shallow cut all the way from Wolf's right wrist up to his right shoulder.

Wolf growled before tackling Harry and slamming the young mutate into the ground. Harry groaned as his sword slipped from his grasp and placed his left hand against Wolf's neck. Wolf laughed and asked, "What you gonna try to choke me to death with those little hands; yeah right brat." Harry smirked and said, "Good night," before firing a stunner from his left hand and into Wolf. The suddenly unconscious Wolf fell down onto Harry and Harry drew in a deep breath before pushing the mutate off of him.

Harry looked down only to see that Brooklyn had apparently defeated Jackal and sat down on Wolf's stomach to wait for Brooklyn. Brooklyn climbed up only to see that Harry had taken care of Wolf and said, "Don't know what you're doing here Shadow, but come with me. We have to see if the others are alright." Harry nodded and chased after the red gargoyle hoping that Lexington was indeed alright, after all who would you tease if the green gargoyle died?

Harry saw that the gargoyles were apparently taking care of Coyote and saw Dingo walking away from the scene. Harry landed on the roof of the train station and growled at Dingo, his eyes glowing. Dingo smirked before getting into a fighting position and Harry drew his sword only for Dingo to lift up into the air and slam into a giant magnetic crane. Harry waved at Dingo only to turn as he heard footsteps and found himself looking at a human who said, "Well seems that the city's gargoyle population just keeps growing. Who are you little one?" Harry realized that the human must be Elisa Maza, friend of the gargoyles, and bowed before saying, "Shadow, at your service ma'am."

After the Pack had been tied up and left for the police Harry returned to the castle and the gargoyles returned to the clock tower. Harry sat on the roof watching the stars only to hear footsteps and looked over seeing that Xanatos had apparently come to see him. Harry smirked at the look on his master's face; it was a combination of happiness and annoyance.

Xanatos reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a familiar remote control. Harry's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak just as Xanatos pushed a button and Harry roared as his body reacted to the electricity flowing from the collar. Xanatos said, "I'm sorry Harry but in the end you went against me and so you must be punished."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry watched from the shadows as his fellow mutate, Talon, previously known as Derek Maza, spied on his sister, Elisa. Harry watched eagerly as the mutate quickly fled the scene when one of the people in the room caught sight of him for a moment, Harry was so far finding it extremely interesting to observe how the other mutates had so far adjusted to their suddenly changed lives. Claw had lost the ability to speak although whether it was due to physical or emotional trauma Harry couldn't say. Fang had just become a bullying jerk or maybe he had always been a bullying jerk but either way Harry was finding himself hating Fang more and more every day. Maggie seemed to have become afraid of her own shadow and was immensely desperate for a cure. Harry disliked Maggie finding her weak and shallow as well as annoying with how she kept trying to bond with him. Harry was most interested by Talon though finding Talon's rise to leadership interesting and his desire to not leave his old life behind strangely encouraging, evidence that perhaps one did not have to fear their past. Although he thought, Talon didn't have a past that involved the tortuous Dursleys.

Half an hour later Harry was gliding around, just enjoying his relative freedom when he caught sight of Lexington gliding over to his right and beat his wings frantically to catch the small gargoyle. Harry grinned as he swooped past Lexington surprising the gargoyle before Lexington started pursuing Harry; this game had started between the two of them and Harry found himself enjoying it immensely, whether he was the one chasing or the one being chased.

Harry whooped in joy as he gliding through the night sky twisting and turning as Lexington chased him trying to keep up although eventually Harry made a slight mistake that slowed him down just enough for Lexington to pass him and begin weaving a new route towards the clock tower. Harry sighed before gliding after Lexington, the trio had been trying to convince him to live at the clock tower with them ever since that first night and Harry was beginning to find himself actually considering the offer; it had to be worth it if it meant getting away from Xanatos although if he did so what would there be to stop Xanatos from attacking in the day and smashing the gargoyles while they were trapped in stone sleep and then enslaving Harry again. So far, Xanatos had made it quite clear that the only reason he hadn't done so was as a favor to Elisa and Harry and while Harry was pretty sure his master was bluffing, it wasn't like Xanatos to give in to needless displays of force, the simple threat was enough to keep Harry from siding with the gargoyles against his master.

As Harry followed Lexington he smirked, Elisa had said that he and Lexington where courting each other and Harry had to admit that there was definitely some initial attraction there and Harry had been teasing Lexington about it constantly and judging by the small gargoyle's constant blushing he felt a similar attraction. Harry wasn't quite ready to engage in a relationship though; he was still after all under the control of Xanatos and he didn't want to give Xanatos any more leverage than he needed.

When they were just a few rooftops away from the Clock Tower Harry glided up above Lexington before diving down wrapping his arms around the small gargoyle and gliding down to a nearby rooftop. Harry landed on the rooftop and threw the small gargoyle to the ground before pinning him, holding him by the wrists and sitting on his stomach. Lexington struggled and Harry smirked before giving Lexington a quick kiss on the lips and running to the edge of the rooftop and gliding away glad that he'd been able to hide his blush until he'd escaped or it would have ruined all his fun. Lexington meanwhile remained where he was, gobstruck and blushing as Brooklyn and Broadway landed next to him and asked him where Shadow was going. Lexington stammered out an answer that he wouldn't remember come the next night and glided the rest of the way back to the clock tower, still blushing leaving his two confused rookery brothers behind.

The next night, Harry watched as Fang and Claw attacked Goliath who had just arrived with Elisa on Talon's orders. Harry looked at Talon with a disbelieving look on his face before dropping down from where he was onto Fang roaring as he did so, alerting Goliath and Elisa to the imminent danger. Fang crashed into the stone floor of the castle roof and Harry drew his short sword swinging it behind him and causing Claw who had snuck up on him to jump back. Harry looked up as Talon growled at him in anger and he sighed, he didn't like having to side against the other mutates but he would not allow them to harm his Lexington's clan leader. A blush covered Harry's face at the idea of Lexington belonging to him before he shook his head to clear the thought and devote himself to the situation at hand. Things were grim, it was he, Goliath and Elisa against Talon, Claw and Fang and while Goliath was well, Goliath, he and Elisa were significantly weaker than the other three mutates.

Harry turned as Maggie jumped down and tried to convince Talon to stop fighting. Harry silently wished her good luck but tightened the grip on his sword preparing for an all out battle with the other three mutates. However, before the fight could begin Xanatos appeared and said, "Talon, while I appreciate you protecting our home Goliath and Elisa are always welcome here." Harry narrowed his eyes at the story of Sevarius; it figured that the "good" doctor had been involved in the others' mutations as well. Harry turned and began to follow Goliath who was leaving with Elisa only for Xanatos to say, "Harry, be back before sunrise or I'll have no choice but to give you the maximum punishment." Harry gulped before following Goliath and Elisa from the Eyrie Building.

Later Harry looked down at his feet as Goliath stood in front of him with a disapproving look on his face and asked, "Why did you deceive us? Just how much control does Xanatos have over you?" Harry responded quietly, "Almost complete control, this collar," at this point Harry reached up and grabbed the collar to make sure Goliath and Elisa got the point, "ensures that I obey him. If I disobey or try to remove the collar it discharges an electrical shock and at the maximum setting the electricity would kill me." Goliath's eyes started glowing and Harry got a scared look in his eyes before Goliath calmed himself and said, "Harry, know that I will find a way to free you from Xanatos' control. I promise you that and you may still come to the clock tower if you wish, it would be wrong to forbid you from seeing Lexington and the others after all. But for now, you should return to the castle, neither I nor the others want to see you harmed." Harry nodded and turned back towards the Eyrie building. Just as Harry was about to leave he whispered, "Thank you Goliath."

Harry returned to the Eyrie Building just as Maggie, Claw and Fang were leaving to go and do who knew what. Harry however, noticed the troubled look on Maggie's face and waited just long enough for them to disappear from sight before flying off to the Clock Tower. He just hoped that he wouldn't be too late if anything happened.

Harry arrived just as the battle had gotten underway with Claw battling Broadway and Fang chasing Brooklyn through the air as Lexington lay on the ground dazed. Harry thought about drawing his sword before deciding against it and instead just tackling Fang out of the air from behind. Fang growled and dislodged Harry from him in time to land on his feet and said, "I've had it with you, you little squirt, that's the second time tonight that you've done that." Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Oh get over it you overgrown kitten." Harry ducked under an electrically charged punch from Fang only for Brooklyn to sneak up on Fang and wrap his arms around him and hold him tight. Harry drew his arm back and punched Fang right in the face knocking the larger mutate unconscious.

By this point Broadway and Lexington had succeeded in defeating Claw and wrapped him in a metal guardrail. Brooklyn released Fang allowing the mutate to fall to the ground and said, "Don't know what you're doing here Shadow but help me tie this guy up and then we'll interrogate them." At this point Hudson walked out of the clock tower with Maggie and said, "Ye should question this one as well seeing as she's the one who led them to us."

Harry returned to the Eyrie Building long before Brooklyn decided to release the other mutates and set about cleaning his sword as he waited for the others to return, he doubted that Fang would accept defeat gracefully and he wanted to be ready.

A half an hour later the other mutates returned just as an enraged Talon ran past them and ascended into the sky flying towards who knew where. Knowing that there were only two things that made Talon so angry, Sevarius and Goliath, and not wanting Talon to kill either of the two as Goliath was his friend and Harry wanted to have his own revenge against Sevarius Harry took off after the other mutates.

Harry arrived at the Cyberbiotics Underground Research Facility just as Talon had finished beating up on Goliath. Harry drew his sword and was just about to interfere, even though he knew he was outnumbered and outmatched when a laser blast flew past him and knocked Fang into a locker. Harry turned and looked only to see that Xanatos, in his Goliath-shaped Exo-Suit had arrived with a squad of Steel Clan robots. Harry returned his sword to its scabbard as Xanatos and Sevarius left the lab. Xanatos ordered him with a simple, "Come Harry." Harry looked at Goliath who merely nodded and Harry nodded in return before obeying his master.

The next night, Harry was gliding above the rooftops when he was tackled by a green blur. Harry managed to throw his assailant off of him and land on a nearby rooftop. Harry turned and watched in shock as the green figure, also known as Lexington, jumped onto him and grabbed Harry's collar in both hands and tried with all of his might to remove it. Harry's eyes widened as the collar charged up before releasing a burst of electricity which badly shocked both Harry and Lexington. Lexington backed away, his eyes no longer glowing and said sadly, "I'm sorry Harry, are you alright?" Harry nodded and stood up slowly, refusing to acknowledge the pain that he was feeling as he didn't want Lexington to worry. Harry looked at Lexington and said, "Seeing as you know my real name I guess that Goliath told you everything then?" Lexington nodded before saying, "Harry, how much of it was an act and how much was real?"

Harry looked down at the ground and said, "I was ordered by Xanatos to learn the location of your home but everything after that was real, I swear Lex." Lexington turned away and walked over to the edge of the rooftop before saying, "I don't know if I believe you Harry." With that Lexington glided off into the night leaving Harry where he was. Harry sat down as fresh tears came to his eyes; one of these days he would kill Xanatos for the all of the misery he'd caused.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry looked at the letter on his bed curiously, who would communicate with him by a letter and why? Harry picked up the envelope and opened it shaking the letter out and onto his bed. He picked up the letter and read it quickly, apparently Goliath wanted to meet him in one of the many cemeteries on the edge of the city. Harry snuck out of the castle and glided across the city to the cemetery.

Once Harry arrived at the cemetery he looked around for Goliath and spotted him standing in the shadow of a nearby mausoleum. Harry waved at Goliath and said, "Hey, Goliath what's up?" A far more menacing voice than Goliath's responded, "Hello, little brother." Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as the Goliath-shaped figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal that it was not Goliath but Thailog.

Harry took a few steps back as he saw that it was Thailog and gasped, "Thailog!" Thailog, now wearing red and silver body armor, said, "Yes Harry, it is me your older brother." Harry narrowed his eyes and said, "Why do you keep saying that we're brothers Thailog? I had a father and a mother while you are the birth child of a syringe." Thailog responded after chuckling, "Ah, but don't you wonder where the DNA that mutated you came from?" Harry rolled his eyes despite the obvious danger he was in and said unconvincingly, "Not really." Thailog smirked and said, "You're a poor liar Harry but don't worry I'll tell you anyway. The two samples of DNA, the one that created me and the one that mutated you, came from the same source, Goliath."

Harry looked at Thailog trying to determine if he was telling the truth or lying buy quickly decided that he had more immediate concerns and said, "Tell me Thailog, I know that you didn't come back here just to tell me whose DNA mutated me so why else are you here?" Thailog smirked and said, "Well, well, aren't you an intelligent one? I came here to make you an offer, join me or die." Harry growled in anger as his eyes started glowing, "You expect me to trade one master for another? At least Xanatos allows me some freedom, what do you have to offer me in return?" Thailog still without that maddening smirk across his face said, "I can offer you your life unless you'd rather choose death and I can offer you your precious Lexington."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I'd rather earn Lexington's affections myself, not have them forced so you go screw yourself, Thailog." Thailog sighed and reached behind a gravestone, picking up a laser cannon and firing it at Harry. Harry cast a quick Lumos Maxima to blind Thailog and ran and hid behind a gravestone.

Harry tried to catch his breath as he hid behind a gravestone from the monster chasing him. "What the hell," he thought to himself, "is Thailog doing back in town? He can't be here just for me." He took a breath before looking out from behind the gravestone to try and see if his assailant was still nearby. Suddenly, a laser blast flew past his head and Harry dove out from behind the gravestone and hid behind an angel-shaped statue. Thailog said as he walked forward, the laser cannon held in his clawed hand, "Now little brother, wouldn't it be so much easier if you'd just join me?"

Harry took a deep breath before casting a levitation charm on a nearby gravestone and hurling it at Thailog. Thailog turned and blasted the gravestone giving Harry the chance to run away as quickly as he could. Harry, his breathing ragged, reached out with his magic, feeling for anyone nearby who could aid him in his moment of need. He suddenly felt Lexington's life force nearby, he didn't know what Lexington was doing nearby but he didn't care at the moment as he knew that even with his magic he would likely lost against Thailog but maybe, just maybe if he had Lexington to help him then maybe together they could defeat Thailog.

Harry ran from the graveyard as fast as his legs would carry him towards where he could feel Lexington's life force emanating from. As Harry ran a laser blast flew past him colliding with a gravestone and causing it to explode; the explosion throwing Harry off of his feet. Harry rolled along the ground coming to rest on his stomach far from where he'd been standing a few moments before. He rolled over onto his back and saw Thailog standing above him. He gulped as Thailog aimed the laser cannon at Harry's face and said, "Last chance little brother, join me or die."

Harry took a deep breath and bellowed, "Thailog, GO TO HELL!" Thailog sighed and prepared to fire the cannon as an angrily screaming green blur tackled him and knocked him over. Harry surprised at being rescued from imminent destruction sat up in confusion and looked to see who or what had rescued him. His rescuer was Lexington and it appeared that his rescuer now needed rescuing. Thailog had recovered from his surprise at being attacked by Lexington and was currently chocking the life out of Lexington as Lexington struggled to remove Thailog's hands from his neck.

Harry roared and jumped onto Thailog's back causing his larger "brother" to release Lexington in surprise and flex his wings to try and throw Harry off of him. Harry meanwhile refused to be thrown off and had resorted to biting, sinking his fangs into the side of Thailog's neck in his attempt to cause as much damage as possible to the clone. Thailog roared in pain and anger and thrashed around eventually throwing Harry off of him. Thailog angrily kicked the choking Lexington in the side of the head.

Thailog angrily grabbed Harry by the throat and lifted him into the air and growled, his eyes glowing red, "That's enough Harry; if you won't join me by choice then you'll join me by force." Thailog threw Harry away and into a gravestone causing the gravestone to shatter. Thailog picked up his discarded laser cannon and aimed it at Lexington and said, "You will join me or this little pet of yours will die here and now."

Harry looked up at Thailog and realized that he had no choice, Lexington was too important to him to lose. Harry stood up and stared at his clawed feet as he said, "Alright Thailog, you win." Thailog smirked and walked over to Harry before hitting Harry in the side of the head with his laser cannon. Harry collapsed to the ground unconscious as Lexington looked up barely conscious and gasped, "No, leave…Harry…alone Thailog." Thailog, still with that irritating smirk on his face said, "Sorry Lexington but I'm afraid Harry is far too useful a resource to lose." Thailog turned and jumped up into the air before gliding away from the cemetery. By the time Lexington had recovered Thailog had vanished with the unconscious Harry.

Harry awoke some time later and groaned at the tired, aching feeling that was pervading his body. He was chained to the wall of a damp room. Apparently his captor had heard his groan as he heard Thailog's voice say, "How good to see you awake little brother, now open your eyes." Harry who was bored of looking at the inside of his eyelids obeyed and looked into the face of Thailog and said sarcastically, "Well hello big brother, how nice to see your ugly mug again."

Thailog laughed out loud and said, "Well Harry I have a surprise for you," at this Thailog pulled out a familiar looking remote and held it in front of Harry's face. Harry's eyes widened and his body started shaking. He asked stuttering, "H-How did you get t-t-that blasted r-r-remote?" Thailog smirked and said, "I didn't Harry, I just had someone create a new remote for that fascinating collar around your neck."

Harry sighed before saying, "Alright Thailog, I know that you didn't go through all of this trouble to acquire me just to keep me as a trophy so what do you want me to do?" Thailog smirked and said, "Well aren't you clever Harry and yes I did acquire you for a reason. You see I desire the death of your master, Xanatos." Harry rolled his eyes and responded, "And you honestly believe that I could kill Xanatos? He's far more skilled than I and he still possesses the remote to this damn collar so you better rethink your plan." Thailog chuckled and said, "Oh don't worry Harry, I will kill Xanatos; I just need you to get me into his castle and past his security." Harry narrowed his eyes and said, "Oh no, Xanatos is mine Thailog. If anyone will kill him it will be me understand?"

Thailog roared in laughter before pressing a button on his new remote activating Harry's electronic collar making Harry spasm as the electricity ran through his body. Thailog released the button and Harry's body eventually stopped shaking. Harry glared at Thailog and growled out, "Thailog, you are so dead!" Thailog laughed before saying, "Yeah right little brother now let me know when you decide to cooperate." Thailog then pushed the button causing Harry to again spasm in pain as the collar shocked him.

Many hours later after Harry had screamed himself hoarse threatening to end Thailog's life in all manners of violent and painful ways Thailog had grown weary of electrocuting Harry and said, "Alright little brother now listen to me, if you don't want to become my sexual play toy then you will help me with my plan, understood?" Harry growled and said, "Yeah right, not even you are foul enough to rape your little brother." But within his mind Harry was deathly afraid that Thailog would indeed rape him.

Thailog pressed a button on his body armor and the body armor he wore split in half and fell to the ground revealing his elongated member. Thailog walked forward and turned Harry around and lowered his pants before teasing Harry's virgin hole with his huge member. A now crying Harry gave up and said, "Alright Thailog, I will cooperate." Thailog smirked and said, "Harry from now on I want you to call me master, understand?" Harry's body slumped as he said quietly, "Yes Master." Thailog laughed out loud and released Harry from his shackles before saying, "Excellent. Now let's get started little brother."

Harry and Thailog glided across the sky towards the Eyrie Building. Harry was currently trying to figure some way to end this before it got out of hand. Unfortunately, Harry wasn't prepared to find Broadway and Brooklyn guarding the castle. He landed on the castle and drew his sword slowly as Broadway and Brooklyn slowly approached and started circling them. Thailog said, "Finish this quickly Harry, I don't have time for this." Harry sighed and got into a battle stance, the blade held out in front of him. Brooklyn said slowly, "Harry why are you with Thailog? What did he do to you?" Thailog responded before Harry had a chance, "Do not answer him Harry; just finish this battle now."

Harry nodded and fired a stunning spell from the tip of his sword which collided with Broadway causing the large gargoyle to fall to the ground unconscious. Brooklyn hurried forward only to be thrown back by a Knockback Jinx and then stunned by a second stunning spell. Thailog nodded and said, "Well done Harry now let's continue on." Harry nodded and returned his sword to its scabbard before leading the way into the castle.

Thanks to Harry they managed to avoid the bulk of the security forces running around the castle before finding themselves at the door to Xanatos' office. Harry drew his sword and stabbed the blade into the electronic panel next to the door causing the heavy doors to unlock. Thailog slammed the doors open and walked inside a smirk on his face as he saw Xanatos wearing his Goliath-shaped battle armor.

"Well," said Xanatos with hints of surprise and pride in his voice, "Harry this is indeed a surprise; I never expected you of all people to join Thailog." Harry looked at the ground as he felt a strange feeling of shame at Xanatos' words. He didn't want that bastard, Xanatos, to be proud of him.

Thailog roared in laughter and said, "Oh he hasn't joined me by choice Xanatos, he joined me because I made a new remote for that wonderful collar you make him wear and because he didn't want to be my play toy." Xanatos looked at Thailog and said with disgust evident in his voice, "Well, I can certainly understand why he'd join you but that still doesn't mean he'll help you kill me, after all I still have a remote to his collar as well."

Harry looked up as Thailog said, "Harry, give me your sword." Harry handed his blade to Thailog and Thailog walked forward towards Xanatos. Xanatos aimed his left hand at Thailog and a laser cannon rose up out of the arm and fired at Thailog. Thailog ducked under the laser blast and Harry threw himself to his right to avoid the laser blast which knocked one of the double doors to the office away.

Harry looked up as one of the remote controls to his collar landed on the ground near him and he hurried forward and picked it up as Xanatos and Thailog continued fighting. Harry felt annoyance as he realized that the remote was Thailog's and not Xanatos' as Xanatos' had a button on it that would release his collar but now at least he could end Thailog's control over him. Harry gathered his magic in his hand and crushed the remote in his hand. Harry then looked at the two fighting figures deciding that it would be better to ally himself with Xanatos as while Xanatos at least allowed him some illusion of freedom he doubted that Thailog would be so kind.

Harry ran forward and with a single swipe of his clawed hand drew four bloody scratches along Thailog's right wrist causing him to release the sword which Harry then quickly picked up before Thailog could reacquire it. Harry jumped back from the two fighting Machiavellian titans and pointed his sword at Thailog. Thailog chuckled and said, "Well, Harry have you forgotten how I taught you to obey," and reached for the spot on his belt where the remote had been secured only to find it missing.

Harry, now spotting a mischievous smirk said, "It seems you've lost your toy Thailog so guess what, now you get to die." Thailog roared in laughter and threw a smoke grenade on the floor which exploded filling the room with smoke. Harry attempted to look through the smoke but was unable to see or hear anything. The sound of a window breaking and laughter were the only sounds Harry heard before the smoke started to lift.

Within minutes the smoke had blown out of the window and Harry could clearly see the destruction Thailog had left behind. Xanatos' desk was smashed in half and the giant television and computer screen on the left wall was smashed as was the computer on Xanatos' desk. Xanatos looked over at Harry and said, "Report to the medical wing Harry, you'll find Lexington waiting there for you." Harry nodded and left to see his Lexington, he hoped that Lexington would be happier to see him than the last time the two of them spoke.

Lexington was indeed happier to see Harry as when Harry appeared in the medical wing he had flown from his bed and wrapped his arms around Harry and cried tears of relief and joy. Harry hugged the smaller gargoyle and stroked his bald head softly before laying a kiss on Lexington's lips and saying, "I'm here Lex; I'm here." Lexington shook in surprise before running his tongue along Harry's lips, begging for entrance. Harry was more than happy to oblige his Lexington.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry glided through the air with a huge smile across his face; he was going to spend all night with his "father," Goliath, sparring. He would rather spend the night with his boyfriend, Lexington, but he knew that Lexington needed to spend some time with Broadway and Brooklyn or else he'd drive the little gargoyle mad with his constant sexual teasing. Harry smiled as he landed and spotted Goliath sitting with Bronx and reading a book. Harry walked as quietly as he could; walking from shadow to shadow as he approached the arm chair Goliath was sitting in.

Bronx looked up and walked over to Harry, begging for Harry to pet him. Harry rolled his eyes, slightly upset that Bronx had spoiled his game but nonetheless he began scratching the gar-beast behind his ears. Bronx smiled before tackling Harry and beginning to lick Harry's face causing Harry to laugh out loud. Goliath looked up at the sound of Harry's laughter and smiled at the sight; it was amazing just how well Harry and Bronx got along. Bronx treated Harry like he was a newborn hatchling and loved it when Harry came to visit which was almost every night.

Goliath stood up, placing his book on a small table and walking towards the two beings. "Alright Bronx, that's enough," he said pulling Bronx off of Harry before helping Harry up. Harry smiled cheekily at Goliath and said, "It took you long enough to save me from your vicious pet dad. What if he'd licked my face off?" Goliath chuckled and responded, "That's impossible for him to do Harry and you know it." Harry rolled his eyes and said, "You know one of these days I'll teach you how to be sarcastic; it's really great fun."

Goliath smiled and said, "Perhaps one day you will but for now I believe it's time to begin our sparring." Harry got into a battle stance and Goliath copied his stance only for Elisa to arrive and say, "Sorry to interrupt the father-son moment but someone who calls himself Guardian is in town and looking for gargoyles; and," at this point she pointed at Goliath, "he's looking for you by name."

At this point Goliath rubbed his chin and said in a confused voice, "I do not know any Guardian." Elisa responded, "Well he knows you and we've got to find out how and why." Goliath nodded as Harry said, "Gee, that's a no-brainer mom." Elisa crossed her arms and glared at Harry before saying with a smirk across her face, "Unless you want a spanking you'd better behave young man." Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Sorry but only my Lexy is allowed to spank this behind." Elisa blushed as Goliath put his head in his hands and said, "That is enough you two. We must find out how he knows who I am and if we could please limit the teasing to as little as possible I would appreciate it." Harry pouted causing Elisa to laugh which only made Harry pout harder. Goliath sighed before picking up Bronx and gliding to the nearby Belvedere Castle Harry following close behind as Elisa left to get the mysterious Guardian out of his cell.

Harry sat on a tree branch up in a tree looking at Elisa and the Guardian as the two spoke to each other; he was just waiting for Goliath and Bronx to make their move before he revealed himself as Goliath had ordered him to remain in hiding unless it was absolutely necessary. Not that Harry planned to follow those orders, as soon as Goliath and Bronx made their move he would make his way out of hiding to either support Goliath and Bronx in battle or meet this mysterious "Guardian." Harry watched as Goliath and Bronx descended from the castle to meet the guardian and Harry responded quickly jumping down from the tree and making his way quickly to the gathering. Harry however slowed down to a brisk walk as Bronx quickly warmed up to the Guardian and the Guardian in turn rubbed Bronx behind the ears.

As Harry approached, Goliath turned to call him only to see that there was no need as Harry had already arrived. Goliath after sighing said, "I told you to remain in hiding until I called you Harry." Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, well I felt a little rebellious tonight." The Guardian, who was smiling at the sight of the two said, "Well, don't keep me in suspense Goliath; introduce me to this little one." Goliath placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Tom, this is my son Harry. Harry this is Tom, who lived with my clan back in what your people call the Dark Ages." Harry looked at Tom and took in a deep breath, breathing in Tom's smell; he smelled of old magic but the magic was not his to wield, he had merely gained the smell by being in an area of high magical concentration. Harry looked up at Tom as Tom approached and held out his hand in greeting. Harry shook hands with the guardian and said, "You know you really don't look a thousand years old, how did you survive all this time?" Tom smiled and said, "I'll tell you as soon as you come with me to Avalon." At this point Tom's face turned serious and he said to Goliath, "Goliath, the eggs are in danger." Goliath nodded and said, "Take me to them Tom, take me to the eggs."

Harry said quickly, "You're not going anywhere without me Goliath. Lexy would kill me if I let you go off alone." Elisa quickly also said that she would be accompanying Goliath and Bronx started barking to let them know that he wouldn't be left behind either.

Tom led them to one of the many lakes within the city where they found a boat. "Hurry," said Tom, "or the Archmage will destroy the eggs." A shocked look appeared on Goliath's face and he said, "What, the Archmage, but how?" Harry poked Goliath's side to make sure that Goliath was alright and Goliath shook his head and said, "Very well then, we shall hurry." With that the group gathered into the boat and Tom gently guided the boat away from the shore.

The hair on the back of Harry's neck stood on end as Tom said, "Vocate venti fortunate ex rege Oberonis et hic navis flugem regate ad orae Avalonis," and the mists seemed to press in on them. Harry held back a whimper as the mists made him feel claustrophobic, a weakness that had been instilled in him by being beaten in the closet under the stairs by his fat uncle so many times. Harry took a deep breath to calm himself and realized that the mist surrounding the boat was magical; he could smell the magic surrounding them.

Harry closed his eyes as he listened to the strange tale of Tom, the Guardian of the Eggs, as their small boat approached the mystical island known as Avalon…

Harry opened his eyes as their small boat landed safely on a beach on the island of Avalon. Bronx was the first to disembark followed by Goliath and Elisa then Harry and Tom. A smiling Elisa said, "Bronx sure does like it here," only for Tom to say, "He's found the eggs," and point up at the top of a cliff as Goliath asked, "Where?" Harry gasped as two fully grown Gargoyles and one fully grown Gar-Beast appeared at the top of the cliff.

Harry hid himself behind Goliath as the female gargoyle glided down and welcomed Tom home. He normally wasn't shy but these big gargoyles would technically be his rookery brothers and sisters and he had no idea how they'd treat him; what if they were horrid to him like his relatives had been?

Harry stayed behind Goliath as Tom introduced the female as Angela. Elisa grabbed Harry's hand and pulled on his arm until he slowly made his way out from behind Goliath. Goliath coughed before saying, "Angela, Gabriel, this is Harry, my son." Angela walked up to Harry and gave him a hug causing Harry to blush and stutter. The male, Gabriel, said while smiling, "Let him breathe sis; anyway we should get back to the castle." Angela released Harry and said, "Gabriel's right, it might be dangerous here." With those words said the group started to make their way from the beach only for the sand of the beach to rise up in the shape of a man wearing the Eye of Odin and the Phoenix Gate, two of the magical keys of power.

The sand Archmage said, "Dangerous, you think so?" as Goliath's eyes started glowing and he growled, "Archmage!" A second sand Archmage rose up out of the sand and said, "Quite astute Goliath," before slamming Goliath in the back with a mace made out of sand. Angela and Gabriel were struggling to free themselves from tendrils of sand that had wrapped around them and Boudicca and Bronx were restrained by muzzles and tendrils made out of sand. Elisa drew her gun and Tom drew his sword and the two ran forward only to be restrained by tendrils of sand.

Harry meanwhile had drawn his sword and was doing his best to defend himself against two of the sand Archmages but wasn't having much luck as any damage he caused them would simply heal. Harry took a deep breath and let out his magic in one uncontrolled attack. A swirling sphere of magic raced outwards from his body tearing apart the sand Archmages and sand tendrils restraining the others. Harry collapsed to the ground suddenly exhausted as Goliath roared in anger and began clawing the remaining sand Archmages apart.

Angela and Elisa hurried over to help Harry up as the sand under their feet shifted and a giant sand Archmage arose and said, "Don't growl too loudly; after all what have you accomplished? You've beat up a beach! At dawn you all will die!" The sand Archmage turned to stone and exploded showering the group with dust.

By the time the group reached the palace Harry had already begun to recover from his magical exhaustion and was pouting because of the concern both Angela and Elisa were showing him. Harry drew his wings close to his body as he looked at all of the gargoyles who were flying about the palace; apparently gargoyles weren't quite as extinct a species as he'd originally thought.

Harry watched happily as Tom was reunited with Princess Katharine, it was evident that the two loved each other very much. Harry however stopped smiling at the sight of the broken-hearted Magus; apparently the wizened old man had had his heart broken when Tom and Katharine found love in each others' arms. Harry who was no longer able to stand the heartbreaking sight of the Magus turned away and looked at the many wounded gargoyles. He could easily treat most of the injuries here once his magic had fully recovered but until then there wasn't much he could do.

Harry stood quietly as Tom, Katharine and the Magus explained just what had happened and Harry was understandably surprised at the news that Macbeth and Demona were working together. The hatred the two had for each other was legendary. Harry had to admit, there were of course workarounds to every rule and that included the rule that only Avalon's own magic was allowed on Avalon so it wasn't out of the question that the Archmage had the Grimorum Arcanorum as well; not that that would make things any easier.

Harry pouted as he listened to Goliath's plan, his job was to stay, protect the wounded and come up with a contingency plan while what he wanted to do was go and kill the Archmage himself. After all, that bastard had dared to harm his rookery brothers and sisters so in Harry's opinion the fool deserved to die most painfully.

Harry felt his interest increase as Elisa asked the Magus about the Sleeping King, maybe they could win after all…

After Goliath, Angela and Gabriel returned Harry stood in front of them with a disappointed look on his face and said, "See Goliath, I told you that you'd need my help." Goliath looked at Harry and said, "Harry that is enough; now where are Elisa and Magus?" Harry sighed dramatically before saying, "They went to awaken the Sleeping King." Just after Harry had finished speaking the doors to the hall were opened by Elisa and Magus and in walked a man with brown hair and a grey beard and wearing royal-looking armor.

Later, Harry waited with the Magus by the entrance to the Hollow Hill where King Arthur had been sleeping as they waited for the Weird Sisters to arrive. Harry drew his sword and raised his head as he heard approaching footsteps; it seemed the Weird Sisters had come after all.

Harry wasted no time firing bolts of magical electricity from his sword at the Weird Sisters as they opened their mouths to begin taunting Magus. The dark-haired sister glared at Harry as he took cover behind a tree and said, "Hello, little wizard. Have you decided to die with the old man tonight?" Harry rolled his eyes and shouted back, "You couldn't hurt me if you tried you Weird Bitches!" Magus took the opportunity to draw magic from Avalon and fire it in the form of a bolt of energy at the Weird Sisters, causing all three pain. The three spoke as one saying, "You hurt us, Sorcerer! You steal power from the land of our birth! You will suffer!" and the three fired a green energy from their eyes and mouth which caused Magus great pain.

Harry, seeing that his ally was in trouble created a glowing, blue shield around Magus which held the Weird Sisters attacks at bay. Magus responded blasting the three sisters with another blast of energy and pushing them back until all three sisters were floating over the nearby pond and stopped allowing the Weird Sisters to fall down into the water below. The three sisters raised their arms and shouted, "Avalon, aid your children!" Storm clouds appeared from nowhere, covering the sky and a great wind blew forth blowing Harry and Magus back.

Magus placed his staff perpendicular to the ground and it turned into a great tree, stopping the wind from blowing himself and Harry any further back. Magus retreated into the Hollow Hill as a great bolt of lightning split the tree he'd created in half. Harry fired bolts of lightning and tongues of flame from his sword as he followed Magus into the Hollow Hill.

Harry watched worriedly as Magus nearly collapsed onto the pedestal where King Arthur had lain an hour before. Harry turned as he felt the Weird Sisters magic approaching and allowed his magic to take control falling into the comforting position of spectator.

Harry watched as his magic took control of his body, creating a giant dragon-shaped form of flames above him. The dragon landed protectively in front of Harry and roared before blowing streams of fire at the Weird Sisters. The Weird Sisters formed a sphere of water around them which stopped the flames from burning them. Harry's body growled and it fired a bolt of lightning from his sword which passed through the sphere of water and blasted the black-haired sister off of her feet. The Weird Sister's sphere of water collapsed and the fire dragon roared flying up into the air before slamming into the Weird Sisters creating a great inferno that hid the Weird Sisters from view.

Harry, having exhausted his magical core groaned as he felt control return to him and he fell backwards resting on the steps leading up to the pedestal. Eventually the fire burned away revealing the three Weird Sisters and Harry roared in laughter at the sight of them. The three Sisters' dresses were burned away leaving them naked and all three were now bald. The Sisters glared at Harry and the black-haired one shouted, "Now you will die little wizard!"

Magus said quietly, "Not if I can help it," and started chanting what would be his final spell, "Iron, armor, swords and riches; form a chain to bind these witches." Two suits of armor that lay on the ground behind the Weird Sisters turned into a chain which wrapped around them restraining them and preventing them from using magic. The restrained Weird Sisters fell to the ground as Magus fell backwards onto the pedestal smoking slightly and Harry knew what that final spell had cost Magus; it had cost him his life.

Later Harry was lying in their boat almost asleep as everyone else made their goodbyes and Harry smiled slightly as he felt Angela pull so that his head was resting on her lap and he said tiredly, "Hell Angela, so I see you decided to join us." Angela nodded and said, "Well, I couldn't let my little brother go away alone could I? I've got to watch out for you."

Harry sat straight up after Tom had shouted after them, "Elisa, I thought you understood! Avalon doesn't take you where you want to go; Avalon sends you where you need to be!" Harry groaned and said, "You mean I don't get to home now? But I miss my Lexy!" Elisa and Goliath laughed as Harry laid back pouting.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Alright, I've been getting a few questions about Harry and magic and while I normally just answer them in a reply I've decided to (hopefully) put an end to it by making this author's note. Now currently in this story Harry is almost nine but in my fictional world magic causes a person to mature rapidly so while Harry is only nine he's physically closer to fourteen. He was trained by Xanatos to pursue any advantage in combat and life in general and that includes sexual advantages. Harry is indeed aware of magic but he currently has little knowledge of others out there like him; his training that Xanatos put him through made him aware that others exist but he doesn't personally know any other than the teachers that Xanatos hired to teach him (yet at least.) Now onto the new chapter.

Harry held tightly to the side of the small boat as they passed through a vicious storm. He put his head over the side and groaned; he'd never been seasick before and it was making him miserable. Elisa rubbed his back gently as their small boat approached a cliff and Harry looked at her with appreciation in his eyes.

Harry jumped out of the boat and hugged Bronx as the Gar-Beast stood next to him protectively. Harry stood up as Goliath advised them to seek higher ground as the cavern they were in would be underwater when the tide came in. The group slowly climbed their way along a narrow path as Bronx stood protectively behind Harry, every so often bumping Harry with his head to let him know that he was still there.

Harry rolled his eyes as Goliath insisted that he and Angela see the site where Castle Wyvern had stood before Xanatos had moved it to reawaken Goliath and the others. Harry, despite not really caring about seeing the site, started climbing the cliff after Goliath as Angela started climbing with Elisa on her back leaving Bronx to take the rear.

Harry paused as Goliath stopped short in front of him with an astonished look on his face. Harry poked Goliath in the side and said, "Goliath, are you alright?" Goliath shook his head and blinked rapidly as though he'd seen something strange before saying, "Yes, Harry, it was nothing." Harry looked at Angela curiously as Goliath walked away and said, "What was nothing?" Angela shrugged and set about exploring where the rookery had been.

Harry turned and looked at Goliath, seeing two shadowy figures standing behind him. Harry shook his head and looked again only to see that the two shadowy figures had vanished. Harry shook himself and walked after Angela as Bronx started howling. Goliath froze and looked up into the sky as a weird echoing female voice said, "Goliath. Come to me." Harry looked around trying to find the source of the voice however his search was interrupted by a bolt of lightning striking a nearby tree and setting it ablaze as it showered the ground with bits of burning wood.

Harry nodded as Angela said, "Goliath, we can't stay here," and Elisa asked, "Didn't you say there used to be caves around here?" Goliath said slowly, "Yes, of course; this way," and started walking away from the place where the rookery had been. Harry narrowed his eyes as he scanned the area looking for either the source of the female voice or either of the shadowy figures but he was unable to see either. Something was happening to his clan leader and he did not like it one little bit.

Harry whimpered as he sat at the edge of the entrance to the cave; he was claustrophobic damn it he did not want go any further into that cave than he absolutely had to. He however looked up as he heard two male voices arguing, trying to convince Goliath that the other was responsible for destroying his clan. Harry shook his head to try and clear the voices from his head as Bronx started growling and moved protectively in front of Harry as though to protect him from an approaching threat.

Harry got up and slowly approached the others as they observed a strange doorway covered in strange carvings. Harry reached down and placed his hand on Bronx who was still growling and staring through the doorway at something that only he could see or sense.

Harry sighed in relief as Goliath agreed that they should abandon the cave and search for somewhere else to wait out the dying storm. Harry turned as he heard a roar only to see Goliath running at them, his eyes glowing in anger and dove out of the way as Goliath grabbed Angela and Elisa and pinned them against a nearby rock. Harry, his own eyes glowing, ran forward and with his eyes closed kicked Goliath just below the belt. Goliath fell to the ground groaning and holding himself as Angela and Elisa coughed and a growling Bronx walked forward, positioning himself protectively between Harry and Goliath.

Harry whimpered again as Goliath ran back into the cave before running after him, he was going to hurt Goliath seriously for making him go back into that cave for no reason.

Harry followed Bronx only to hear echoing male laughter and turned around at the entrance looking everywhere for the source of the laughter. His eyes started glowing and he growled, "Alright, something seriously weird is happening here and just to let you know creepy voices, if you hurt Goliath I will kill you."

Suddenly a see-through blond-haired man with a blond beard appeared and said in an echoing voice, "What good is the fear of death to a ghost?" Harry stumbled back cursing as the ghost grabbed him and Harry felt his world spin before he fell to the ground, somewhere not near the entrance.

Harry looked up and saw before him a giant Monolith. He groaned as he looked up and around and could not see an exit anywhere nearby. Harry turned as he heard laughter and saw the same two shadowy figures, one of whom was the blond-haired man and the other of whom was a little overweight and growled before charging at them, his eyes glowing. The two shadowy figures lifted their hands and out of the very rock rose a gargoyle-shaped figure that was like a black mirror of Harry.

Harry growled and started walking a circle around his new opponent not even realizing that Goliath had entered that same cavern. Harry threw a punch with his right hand right at his stone opponent's face but his stone opponent caught the fist and squeezed causing pain to shoot up threw Harry's hand. Harry smirked despite the pain and created a magical emerald flame around his right hand that surprised his opponent into releasing his hand. Harry then placed his flame-covered hand against his stone self's chest and fired a blasting curse blowing a hole straight through the stone gargoyle.

As the stone gargoyle crumbled Harry heard a roar and turned to see Goliath running at him, eyes glowing. Harry threw himself out of the way of the charging Goliath and shouted in a shocked voice, "Goliath, it's me Harry! Can't you recognize me?" Goliath merely roared again before charging Harry and swinging his fist again knocking Harry in the side of the head. Harry immediately collapsed to the ground fighting a massive headache as he watched stones from around the room put themselves together into the shapes of gargoyles.

Harry sat up, fighting to stay conscious as Goliath shouted, "No, I tried to save you," and the stone gargoyles just continued to toss him around like a rag doll. Harry shouted, "No leave him alone you bastards," as one of the stone gargoyles picked him up and threw him across the room and next to the monolith which was starting to glow. Harry, now suffering through yet more pain looked up as he watched a stone gargoyle in the shape of Demona try and slam Goliath with a stone mace in place of her hand but Goliath shouted, "No, she fled. Escaped with her life, none of you are real!" And picked up the stone Demona and threw her into the side of the Monolith where she shattered.

Harry watched as two see-through people appeared and started explaining to Goliath just what was going on. Apparently, the ghost of the Viking who destroyed Goliath's clan and the ghost of the Captain of the Guard of Castle Wyvern had been stuck in this cursed cavern for a thousand years and now they planned to use Goliath's life force to live again.

Harry sat up, the pain starting to fade and growled, walking towards the two ghosts and shouted, "As if your plan would work, neither of you have the power necessary for that." The ghost of the Viking laughed and said, "We may not but that monolith behind Goliath does and when I'm alive again the first thing I'm gonna do is kill you; you little monster!" Harry roared and fired a blast of magic from his right hand which passed through the ghost of the Captain of the Guard.

Goliath shouted no and pushed Harry away from the monolith as he started and the two ghosts started to glow. The ghost of the Viking laughed as he became physical again and started beating up on the weakened Goliath. Harry realizing what he had to do to keep his Clan Leader safe placed his hands against the Monolith and started feeding his magic to it, if he could provide enough energy to resurrect the two ghosts then Goliath would survive.

However, before Harry had even gotten halfway through his reserves of magic a wave of energy raced outwards from the monolith knocking him backwards and restoring the ghostly Goliath to his physical self as the Captain of the Guard and the Viking fought each other within the now fiercely glowing Monolith.

Harry watched from his position as Bronx ran up to him and started to lick him as the two ghosts fought with everything they had as the Monolith crumbled around them. Harry got up and walked over to the others with Bronx.

Suddenly a blue light rose up out of the ruins of the monolith and materialized into the ghost of the Captain of the Guard. The ghost nodded at Goliath and said, "Thank you Goliath. You have given me the chance to break the shackles of hate and guilt that bound me here. Goodbye old friend." The ghost then vanished into thin air. Elisa said to Goliath, "I bet this is gonna be a long story." Goliath replied, "Centuries long."

At the entrance to the cave Harry breathed a sigh of relief and lay down next to Elisa cuddling up to her as the others turned to stone. Harry yawned and drifted quickly off to sleep as Elisa stayed awake for an hour before letting sleep take her.


End file.
